


now that you’re here, i want nothing to change

by wisengirl



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Soulmates, bisexual gwen stacy, is it funny does it have humor idk but i try, jeff love advisor, rio #1 gwiles shipper, they arent spider-people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisengirl/pseuds/wisengirl
Summary: “had it not been for the knock on the door behind them, she would have pressed her mouth to his. just for a second. just to know what it would be like.”orthe one miles has an idea but has no idea where this will take them
Relationships: Miles Morales & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	now that you’re here, i want nothing to change

**Author's Note:**

> I did want to write, but the ideas slipped away from my brain. Then I remembered of Hide lyrics, more specifically “think I met my soulmate”, so here we are :)

There’s something about the way he’s concentrated on his work that makes her stop. There’s something _right there_ , close enough to her hands to catch it in the air, but, at the same time, she cannot see, even if she narrows her eyes and tries to focus harder.

A bit of frustration burns in her stomach.

Gwen wants to know what _it_ _is_ , but she can’t. She tried, but didn’t get it.

Snorting, she moves restlessly against the wall, arms crossed in front of the chest.

It’s like she’s trying to catch a fly flying over the food, but it escapes, no matter how much she tries to catch up.

She can’t even make a joke about it; her brain stopped working.

A lock of hair flies and lands in front of her face when Gwen snorts again, irritation slipping away from her lips.

She knit one’s brows and narrowed her eyes at least ten times in the last three minutes. She was looking around, lost in thoughts, until she noticed that something was _different_. Gwen fixed her eyes on every single corner of the bedroom before she realized there was something different about _him_.

On the other hand, Miles’s still concentrated, oblivious to the blonde girl’s exasperation, writing his answers in the letterhead and almost finishing his physics homework. He could’ve finished it yesterday if he hadn’t stayed awake all night talking with his roommate, Ganke. The conversation was too good to just stop and focus on _homework_.

Furthermore, the physics class just happens on Mondays and Wednesdays, so he always could do homework on the Saturday mornings, after breakfast, or in free periods, like he’s doing now. Smiling to himself, Miles thinks that his mother should be proud, but he knows that if she knew, she wouldn’t be.

Rio isn’t like Jeff, expecting and talking directly to Miles about what he wants from his son, but Rio still has expectations. Expectations for her 17yo-little-baby to sleep well, have a peaceful night and wake up rested, not for him to spend hours and hours, until dawn, talking about art and games and graphic design, since he can talk about it during the day.

Miles knows that his mother is just worried about his sleep schedule, and that’s why he smiles, only. Miles doesn’t try to change her mind, saying he’s ok, _even though he’s ok_. Miles knows Rio and loves her more than he could explain with words, exactly as much as she loves him and makes it obvious with her care.

 _But_ , Miles thinks to himself, the smile getting bigger, and putting an end to his text, _I can explain with street graffiti_.

He spins on the chair with five wheels to face Gwen, hands behind his head and a relaxed smile on his face.

She knows _that_ smile.

 _That_ smile doesn’t just mean _“see? I finished my homework in time!”._

 _That_ smile indicates that he has an idea.

And probably _that’s why_ Gwen’s here. And probably that’s why he robbed her from the library and she waited for him to finish his homework during the last half hour.

Miles is smiling and moving his eyebrows up and down because he knows that if she laughs or smiles with him, it will mean she’s not angry for being stolen from her studies and for she waited longer than he had planned and expected.

Gwen contains the smile that threatens to slide across her face and narrows her eyes a little more. She tries to keep her expression impassive. He does, too.

But they can’t do it for a long time. In less than two minutes, they are laughing. Tears of joy come down across their faces. They take some time to stop laughing and breathe right again.

“Ok, Morales.” Gwen is the one who talks first. “Do you need help for what?”

“How did you notice that, Stacy?” Miles pretends surprise, putting his hand in his chest, over the heart.

She rolls her eyes and he bites his lips. He’s trying not to smile _so much_ , but it’s hard when he’s with her.

“You know, I had to kid about it. You’re a Miles-Morales-Expert, and I’m going to kid whenever you prove it, _blondie_.”

Gwen clicks her tongue at the roof of the mouth, aware of the neat provocation. She approaches, tilts her head towards him and, for a second, she forgets that she was going to provoke him back and the words, which Gwen doesn’t even know which they were anymore, dissolve in her tongue.

She forgets it because, in that position, in which she has been several times before, it looks like she’s going to kiss him.

She wasn’t going, but now the idea doesn’t leave her head.

If she followed the _blah-blah-blah-we-are-friends_ line of reasoning, it would be strange. But she doesn’t do that.

The idea of kissing him is nothing but comfortable. And interesting. And curious.

Something about this idea, or the idea by itself, pushes her to the action.

Had it not been for the knock on the door behind them, she would have pressed her mouth to his. Just for a second. Just to know what it would be like.

Miles doesn’t show if he noticed any changes in her, if he thought if she would kiss him or if he was uncomfortable with something. She doesn’t know any of this because he doesn’t show it, so she just hopes he hasn’t noticed or that nothing changes between them.

Also, she doesn’t notice changes in him and, intimately, it saddens her a little. He remained with the same expression of amusement the entire time.

Gwen doesn’t know, but something about him waited for her to kiss him. A part of him waited for it. And it was that part that withered when she didn’t.

Miles asks himself if she would kiss him if someone hasn’t knocked on the door. He asks himself what he would do if it had happened. He asks himself what he would feel if they had kissed. He asks himself why he’s overthinking.

 _There’s more than that_ , they think, even if they don’t know that they think the same.

They wanted it. They _want_ it.

An outside observer would say that this is obvious, that there’s mutual interest and that they should do something about it.

But they are shocked by this recent discovery.

Ganke does, too.

Because the next thing they hear is a scream.


End file.
